1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to sense amplifiers and/or memory devices having sense amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cells included in a conventional static random access memory (SRAM) device may have various different structures. For example, memory cells of an SRAM may be divided into a double-ended read memory cell and a single-ended read memory cell. In a double-ended read memory cell, differential signals corresponding to stored data are provided through a bit-line and a complementary bit-line in a read mode. In a single-ended read memory cell, a signal corresponding to stored data is provided through only a bit-line in a read mode.
Since a read operation in the double-ended read memory cell is different from a read operation in the single-ended read memory cell, a sense amplifier for the double-ended read memory cell has a different structure from a sense amplifier for the single-ended read memory cell.
Conventionally, a new process of manufacturing memory devices must be tested. Therefore, a sense amplifier for a double-ended read memory cell and a sense amplifier for a single-ended read memory cell are designed separately to test a SRAM device including double-ended read memory cells and a SRAM device including single-ended read memory cells.